Sweaters and Unbridled Enthusiasm
by Tales from the Lee
Summary: A short winter's stroll between Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee.


Author's Notes: This piece of fanfiction was written in collaboration with ram-jam to novelize a comic he illustrated for devaintart. I recommend all readers go there and take a look at his work to see what inspired and largely story-boarded this...story. I'm uncertain as to ff's policy regarding internal links so I will simply state the original art is titled "kissing" on his deviantart page. As well this is labeled under AnOptimisticPup on dA, rest assured, that is my account. I've had dA for years before I began on and have yet to change names. It is thanks to Ram-Jam that this work is possible, so give him some viewer traffic in thanks for his edits and illustration.

Legal Notice: All rights regarding RWBY, including both characters, settings, and any other aspects are all intellectual property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions. This was made under the Fair-Use clause of the US Copyright Act. It is entirely non-profit and serves only to enrich the creative masses.

* * *

Snow drifted gently on the breeze, carrying small flickers of crystalline light to the ground as the day's dying light faded away.

The particles of light snow left the plateau that held Beacon Academy aloft covered in a blanket of white, reflecting the dim moonlight from Remnant's shattered celestial partner, giving the campus a minute luminance, gently befitting the peaceful landscape.

Trees that lined the school grounds supported the added weight of powdered white admirably, painting the image of a winter wonderland. The dim glow provided by the numerous lamp posts gave away the presence of the duo of girls, though their conversation proved the first indicator of their presence for any onlookers, had any eavesdroppers decided to stay outside in the chill night, rather than inside and warm.

"How can you tell me you've never made snow angels! They're so fun!" The first practically shouted, shaking flakes of snow from her the dark ruby tresses that formed her namesake, unbeknownst to her, the icy particles simply pooling in the hood of her crimson cloak. Her usual attire of a black corset, leggings, and boots had changed slightly as the weather demanded, or at the insistence of her partner. She had retained the black skirt, boots, and leggings, as well as her beloved cloak, but rather than wear her typical corset, she had elected to wear a sweater in a red tone reflecting her favored colour. The face of said sweater depicting numerous images of docile animals, coniferous trees, and wrapped packages in various shades of silver, green, and blues, all of which were bordered by small knit vines bearing white berries.

"I've never had the particular inkling to lie down in a bed of snow and do the backstroke." Her counterpart answered, her typical attire having been replaced as the weather demanded. The usual ivory toned coat and what they had both been referring to as "battle skirt" had been replaced with a dignified tan turtleneck sweater and black dress pants, giving her a sophisticated appearance in contrast to her goofy red partner. Her alabaster locks hanging unconstrained in her usual asymmetrical ponytail, rather hanging long and loose in waves about her shoulders.

She wasn't mentioning the fact the whole concept of snow angels sounded like a childish superstition; not that childish implied bad, rather that it alluded to childhood nostalgia that she did not possess. Her own childhood being primarily characterized by the intense feeling of isolation and expectations. A professional would likely conclude that she had grown up too fast, and she'd likely agree to that conclusion. She wished she'd known what it was like to make snow angels with friends, to play in the snow as her loving partner had just done.

"I just don't get it! You're practically THE snow angel! How can you not just have fun making silly shapes in snow, Weiss?" The nearly black haired girl asked, entwining her fingers behind her head as she walked, watching the snow drift lazily from the sky as she followed her partner through the courtyard's tree lined path.

"I have never had a reason to do so, nor did I have the experiences to tell me it was even a common practice until now." She answered simply, truthfully, the concept seeming far too alien to have occurred to her as a child.

"Jeez Weiss, you sound like a princess locked away in the highest tower, finally getting a chance to play with the common folk." The ruby headed of them responded, giggling at the imagery of her partner as a fairy-tale princess.

"It wasn't like that, Ruby!" She denied more emphatically, though she hid a slight grimace at the more than accurate metaphor. She'd often seen the similarities herself as a child, escaping to literature to cope with the lonely life she'd lived.

"Well tomorrow we're making snow angels, snow me, and gonna have a snowball fight and it'll be great! And no excuses!" Ruby answered, her eyes still on the stars, not noticing as her usually refined and dignified partner stooped to gather a handful of the powdered snow, roll it into a sphere and toss it in her direction.

The flabbergasted Ruby flailed her arms slightly as she responded. "Hey, no fair!" Ruby shouted once more, though her expression denied actual annoyance.

"I win." Weiss answered, a playful smirk gracing her face as she stiffled a giggle with her hand, still leading the way for them as they reached the dormitory. The moment being a complicated one for the elder of the duo. As a child she'd longed for a human connection in this manner. To feel loved unconditionally, rather than with implicit expectations as she'd come to expect. That said, she wasn't a love freak in response to her early life, and this was a private moment, not something she'd expect the world to see from her.

She held the door to the dorms open for her her red companion as they entered the building. She may be cold, but that would be a poor excuse to abandon common courtesies, least of all to her professional and recently romantic partner.

In response, Ruby held the door to the stairway for them, allowing the pair to begin the ascent to their floor and room, still continuing the conversation. "We're still playing in the snow tomorrow!" Ruby stated, indicating the point was non-negotiable as a waste of their weekend.

"Fine, Ruby, we can have a day in the snow, and you can tell me all about the other childhood nostalgias that I have missed." Her blunt sarcasm more than evident in he voice as they climbed floor after floor of stairs, even if she was offering to listen in her own way.

"Hey, you didn't know about snow angels, it isn't my fault that you're uneducated in fun!" Ruby shot back, leaping the steps in pairs while her partner kept a steady gait in single dignified steps.

"I am fun!" Weiss responded, gasping at the cruel words.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Ruby answered, sticking her tongue out at her partner, before chuckling at the ridiculous conversation, allowing Weiss to offer a giggle of her own at the silly situation before she let out a tired sigh.

"I can't wait to get a hot bath and forget that I'm dating an idiot."

"Well, Blake and Yang said they were going out to buy some groceries, I'm sure it'll be free for a while." Ruby responded, either not catching the joke of an insult, or not caring as they reached their floor.

"Only you could be so boundlessly enthusiastic as to not take the bait." The ivory haired heiress stated, showing her surprise that Ruby had not picked up on the jab.

"You don't know snow angels, but you definitely know sarcasm!" Ruby laughed back, coming to a stop before their room.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them as they both looked back and forth between the other and the lock, before Weiss asked the question they were both thinking. "Are you going to unlock the door, or are we planning to stay in the hallway for some unknown reason?"

"I thought you had the key."  
"I thought you had the key!" The elder of the pair repeated, albeit more emphatically, allowing a moment of annoyed silence to follow the previously awkward one, wherein one was stung by the failure of so simple a task, while the other was filled with annoyance at her own oversight..

"Can we get the spare keys from Pyrrha?" Weiss asked next, looking to find a solution to the problem.  
"Umm...About that..."Ruby whimpered, her voice barely above a squeek.  
"Don't tell me, she's not in." Weiss followed up, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb.  
"Worse, Jaune and Pyrrha had a date tonight...and Ren and Nora had night training."  
"So you mean to tell me we're going to be locked out of our own room until our teammates get home, or Pyrrha gets back from her date, bearing in mind that both she and Jaune are woefully horrible with directions." Weiss explained their situation, clearly voicing the turn of events.

"Well, she's usually okay with them, but I think Jaune was the one who planned the date..." Ruby began before being cut off.  
"That's not the point!" The pearl haired of the two interjected, leaning her back against the door as she slid into a seated position on the floor, her arms wrapped about her knees, pulling them towards her chest.

Her partner took a seat next to her on the cool, carpeted floor. Their quiet suffering lasted for less than a minute before it was shattered by an exceptionally pleased moan from within their room.

"Mmmmm, right there..."

The pair looked back and forth between each other and the door before whispering. "Was that Blake!?"  
"It sounded like her." Ruby answered, pulling her ear closer to the door in an effort to hear more.

"Do you hear anything else?"

"It sounds like...purring?" A look of confusion passed over Ruby's face before a shocked look replaced confusion on Weiss'.

"Oh that's just something I'd never have wanted to know!" Weiss answered, a disgusted look crossing her visage.

"Are they..."  
"I think so. And really, they may as well be doing that in public with the noises Yang's making, first all the kissing in public and now this..." Weiss responded, crossing her arms in disapproval. She was fine with romantic entanglement, but there was no reason to be so vulgar with it.

"Well, that sort of thing is normal if you love someone, right?" Ruby started, eyes searching Weiss for an answer as she followed up with "You wouldn't mind doing that sort of thing with me, would you?" The question was purely a hypothetical, not actually a request, even so, Weiss could feel her heartbeat hammering in her chest, her usually porcelain face turning a marvelous pink shade.

"I...well, I, I don't mean to imply I would mind doing more than kissing." She tried to answer, not to discourage Ruby, but also not to corner herself verbally.

The ensuing silence was dreadful for the heiress, filled with fitful self-loathing. The distinct thought looming in her mind being something akin to "I fucked it up, she's going to think I'm such a creep!" A look of panic crossing her face as the thought hang heavy in her mind.

Meanwhile, Ruby's thought were far more imaginative, her eyes losing focus as she wandered the corridors of her mind, letting her senses imagine the feel of the softs hands she'd become so accustomed to being entwined with elsewhere, finding the ticklish points that both of them knew existed.

A flurry of vermillion rose petals drifting past her vision was the first indication to Weiss that Ruby had moved at all, leaping into a standing position in the blink of an eye, more than dragging the heiress with her before grabbing the handle of the door, pulling it open, oblivious to the fact it was unlocked and very much had been, pulling the door open with a quick twist of the wrist.

Inside the room they could see that a small number of scented candles had been lit, giving the room a dim luminescence and filling it with a soft, but largely unrecognizable scent. Their other teammates lay on Yang's bunk, clothing in an indicative state of disarray or missing entirely, although nothing overtly stated they were in the process of physical love.

If Ruby actually acknowledged the other's presence, it was not directly noticeable, either her exuberance or a general lack of concern taking precedence over modesty, which to be fair, given Yang's general lack of modesty, being concerned would have been pointless anyway.

The moment went from hectic to a standstill the moment they reached Weiss' bunk, both sitting on the edge. Despite Ruby's enthusiasm, she seemed unsure how to begin, reluctant to do anything that might offend Weiss. Seeing the tentative look on her partner's face, Weiss took the stance of "If we're going to do this, we may as well do it with some feeling." She thought as she gripped a bundle of the woolen fibers on Ruby's shoulder, leaning in to meet lips with her.

It was unlike anything they'd done before. It was hot, wet, fast, and so very many things could describe it. It was full of passion, emotion, each revelling in the other's touch, their taste, the feel of smooth skin softly connecting. If anything, it was undeniably rough, uncoordinated, inexperienced, and utterly imperfect, but it was just as paradoxically blissful for the both of them.

Across the room, the other pair just watched in stunned confusion, leading Blake to ask the question. "Should we...give them some privacy?"  
Yang's answer was in a hushed whisper, barely below her normal speaking voice. "I think they forgot about us."  
"Maybe we should really go to the store?" Blake interjected, offering them a reason to leave.  
"We probably should, if only for their shame." Yang finished, giving the faunus a light scratch behind the ear, leaning in to whisper directly to her lover. The look on Blake's face changed from one of pleasant approval to one of shock as Yang's other hand slid gently down her partner's back.

"Oh you're so on." Blake answered, her voice hitching slightly as her back arched under Yang's touch. The pair quickly righted their clothing, grabbed their lien, and left the room, leaving the newer couple to enjoy the time together, undisturbed.


End file.
